


Target Acquired

by BaileyBuniBundles



Series: An Ex-Navy Seal and a New Jersey Sniper [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Danny "Danno" Williams, Gun For Hire, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sniper Danny Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaileyBuniBundles/pseuds/BaileyBuniBundles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny, a New Jersey sniper or gun for hire, moves to Hawaii to keep his ex-wife and daughter safe. He is assigned to shoot the best judge on the island, he waits until the man gives a speech in front of a news crew, thanking the Five-0 task force for their hard work. Steve tracks Danny down under the impression he is just a ruthless killer, but finds out that the man follows a code- Immediate punishment for any crime committed and that he is an excellent kisser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Acquired

Everyone has their story: A scroll of anger,hope,dreams,love and experiences that tell other who you are and the choices you have made that brought you to that point.Although some people’s experiences are more bad than good.

Daniel, sometimes called Danny or Danno, Williams was one of these cases. The moment the information that his little brother had been murdered reached him, Danny left the Newark Police Department, after working there for roughly ten years,on a personal vendetta after the man who had killed Matty, Marco Reyes, and incidentally became a gun for hire, after gaining some unwanted attention from other drug lords in the country for his guts.

His wife, Rachel Edwards, was scared by this new show of character in the man and took their young girl, Grace, to the island of Hawaii;Danny followed obviously and without the woman knowing he set them up in a great house on the south side of the island and did everything he could to keep them safe, which unfortunately meant cutting ties so that no one could ever think about using them against him.

Danny couldn’t live with being away from his little girl ,so he made the decision to pop in about once a month to check on her, and keep tabs on her when he couldn’t be with her. Which is how Rachel met Stan. The blonde knew how Stan felt about Rachel, they had had a few dates, so Danny cornered the taller man one day and proposed a deal; He could live happily ever after with his wretched step-wife, he just needed to keep Danny in the loop about everything that happened to Grace. He couldn’t give two shits what the couple did just so long as his little Gracie was happy.

Which brought him to his current situation; Driving down Kalakaua Avenue in his pitch black Camaro,with a good one bedroom condo about a mile from where Grace lived.Plus an AS50 and his two Colt M1911s ,that were tucked in his shoulder holster, in the trunk along with the rest of his equipment.

 ****  


Another one of these special cases is Steven Jack McGarrett. His mother’s death has haunted him from past, but only being a teen it didn’t have the same traumatic effect on him that it did on his father. John McGarrett was swept into a maelstrom of bad decisions and clouded judgement, and while under this he sent Steve and his sister Mary as far away as possible in hopes as to keep them safe.

Steve never understood and never forgave him for that decision until the day that a man named Victor Hesse made that fateful phone call as he shot his father. Steve returned to the island to bury his father, but was ordered by the governor of Hawaii to take his father’s place as leader of the task force she had created that was devoted to cleaning up the islands; Teaming up with Chin Ho Kelly and Kono Kalakaua, along with a motley crew of constantly in-and-out team members-

Jenna Kaye, who was an ex-CIA analyst in bed with Wo Fat that used the team for her own reasons and almost got Steve killed. Lori Weston, originally suppose to ‘babysit’ the disobedient task force but became attached to its members especially Steve and quit since he vision became clouded. Catherine Rollins, a old friends-with-benefits of Steve’s who was given a badge to ensure that she wouldn’t be charged for any illegal activities she was doing,and almost got Steve executed by the Taliban when she left him for dead.And two years after the actually formation of Five-0 ,Lou Grover who was currently in the process of moving his family and self back to Chicago to clean up the police force in the city.

Through the worst, Governor Jameson’s death,Kono’s removal from Five-0 and the Yakuza problem, Steve had become very proud of the taskforce over the years.He could trust them with his whole self and they the same. Though he did catch himself noticing in very stressful situations that something was missing; A piece of the puzzle forgotten, leaving a gaping hole in a could be complete picture of perfection.

Coincidentally, Fate decided, with a smirk, that these two men would cross paths in a very unexpected fashion, but realize that the other meant more to them and understood each other better than anyone ever had before.

 ****  


-x-

Steve shuffled on stage, quickly adjusting his clothes as he stood in front of a huge group of reporters and citizens of Hawaii that clapped enthusiastically as governor Denning walked on stage and gave a wave and smile to the public.They were in front of the Federal Judiciary building that was used for the most important law cases that occurred. The trees shaded the makeshift stage and the buildings surrounding them provided some shade from the sun’s rays.

Kono snickered as Steve’s uneasiness and Chin smiled as he whispered “You’ve dealt with guns held to your head better than standing in front of a huge crowd Steve, cool it down brah,”

Steve let out a nervous laugh, unaware that his restlessness was that evident “Sorry, I just don’t handle people staring at me very well,”

Kono clapped a hand on his shoulder, helping to settle his nerves. “You’ll be fine brah, just nod, smile and then we can go back to doing our job and not parading around like poodles,”

Denning said some quick words on behalf of Five-0 and the lengths they were going too to keep the island safe,which gained him a heavy burst of applause from the gathered people, before introducing one of the top judges on the island whose daughter was kidnapped earlier this week by a gang wanting revenge for their leaders case ruling and Five-0 had been called in to help, tracking her down,taking out the threats around her,and returning her safely to the picture perfect judge. Travis Willhelm climbed the few steps quickly and waved enthusiastically towards the cameras and people standing before him, before shaking hands with Denning and taking his spot at the podium.

The tall handsome man grinned, trying to show his gratitude with his smile, towards the team and spoke into the microphone “Thank you everyone. I wouldn’t be standing before you if it weren’t for Five-0, they brought my daughter home safe and sound, and I can’t thank them enough for that,” He paused, using a handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the sweat from his brow, “This team is the heart and soul of Hawaii and shows everyone that nothi-”

A shattering shot rang through the air,shaking everyone, as the dark haired man’s skull was thrown backwards by the sheer force of the round piercing his skull and exiting. Filled with fear and panic, all of the bystanders scattered while screaming and crying out in shock. Steve,Kono, and Chin quickly jumped into action, stepping by the judges body and staring at the gaping hole in his skull,almost dead center in between his now glazed eyes. They all grimaced at the body as Denning’s men hurriedly got him out of the area, rushing him into a black suburban and racing away.

Steve turned towards the buildings that surrounded the area, first checking the roof tops of each one, studying the vantage points, and because of the angle, the shooter had to be directly in front of him, for the shot to hit dead center. His blood ran cold as he watched a man slowly rise from a crouching position on top of the building that seemed to match all of the criteria and stare directly at him, before giving a mock salute, picking up the sniper that he had laid on the concrete and sprinting out of view.

Not even bothering to call out to Chin and Kono Steve set out in a run towards the building, determined to cut the man off. He raced through the open doors and stopped at the desk, flashing his badge and demanding to know where the entrance to the roof was and hurried to the elevator, getting off on the 20th floor where the roof stairs began.

Pushing his way through employees of the insurance company taking the stairs, he brushed against a short blonde hair slicked back man wearing a deep gray button up that had the top two buttons undone with slacks and a recently shined pair of leather chukkas. He was taken aback by the rugged and challenging allure of the man that winked at him as he climbed but quickly shook himself out of it determined to stay focussed on the mission.

-x-

Danny whistled a catchy Bon Jovi song to himself as he set up the rifle and laid on the ground making sure that the scope was calibrated and getting comfortable knowing how the political type loved to talk and lecture. He focussed his scope on the tall dark and handsome man that was standing stock straight near him and let out a long whistle. He knew him from the Five-0 task force the governor had set up a while back. They did cause a lot of trouble for the non-law abiding citizens on the island, but Danny had no problem seeing as though he was just a hire and didn’t give two shits about what happened to the men that he fulfilled orders for, just so that he got paid the set amount.

He grinned longingly and bit his lips, wishing that there was any chance in hell that he could have the chance to have a slice of him, but alas the underworld was never allowed to mingle with the men that could put them in a cage for the rest of their years so Danny just smiled and saved a mental picture for later.

He straightened as he watched his target take his spot on the podium and start lamenting about how the beloved task force had saved his daughter. Danny had no involvement in the kidnapping of the girl but silently thanked them for making his job that much easier, so he didn’t have to stalk the man for the rest of the week and could finish early and maybe drop by to see Gracie.

Slowly caressing the trigger, Danny cherished the recoil of the rifle,the smell of the gunpowder, and the sweet melody of the sound barrier cracking. Rising slowly,Danny watched with interest as the crowd scattered like bugs under a lamp and smiled as he realized the man from earlier had spotted him on the roof. Giving a mock salute, Danny booked it in the opposite direction towards the other drop off.

Gazing over the edge Danny spotted the huge dumpster full of cardboard on the ground floor that he had parked his Camaro next to in the back of the building and pulled the sniper rifle in front of him. Giving it a quick good luck kiss to the barrel his let it falls from his hands and down the 35 stories into the huge trash bin with a loud thud.

Smirking Danny made his way through the door and down the stairs two at a time, until he reached the last flight and brushed against the Navy Seal turned cop that he had heard so much about in the recent chatter about how the task force was causing too much trouble for the malefactors on the island. The blonde puffed up his chest and improved his posture as much as he could when the locked eyes. He sent the taller man a little wink that had the better of the two responses he expected and stalled in his steps.

Danny had nothing to worry about he had nothing on him that suggested he was on the roof and the man wasn’t an actual robot so he couldn’t see him from that far away of a distance to get a description. So they both went their separate ways with the shorter hoping that he would have a reason to find him again.Maybe he should take more assignments that Five-0 handled and still keep taking out dirty government officials on the side of course.

-x-

Steve rubbed his palms into his eyes and groaned, leaning against the surface table and cursing himself. They had tracked the bullet to a case back in Rhode Island. A political official was assassinated at his inaugural with the same bullet type and M.O. Of course the candidate was later found to have ties and backing with the city’s drug cartel, so whoever it was that killed him obviously knew that.

They found that a man named Daniel Williams was suspected but never charged because they could never keep him long enough to make the charges stick,so they ultimately closed the case on a lack of evidence.Upon doing a little background on this man and pulling his record and photo Steve berated himself. It was the same man that he had run into in the stairs on his way to the roof, and had overlooked seeing as though he wasn’t carrying anything with him and the fact that Steve was a little distracted, I mean the guy wasn’t hard on the eyes at all.

"I ran into Daniel in the stairway leading to the roof, but there were other people in the stairway too and he didn't strike me as the gun for hire type.I've heard his name before though," Steve said grimacing at the hard but understanding stare Chin and Kono were giving him.

Chin just clapped him on the back and laughed "It's all good brah, we'll track him down,and the next time he won't get away" Steve just grinned, standing as himself again and shouting orders to the cousins as they contacted their main resources for help in find the elusive Jersey man.

-x-

Climbing into the drivers seat of his Silverado Steve let out a loud sigh, throwing his weight down into the cushioned seat. They had made no progress in the judges assassination. Danny was no where to be found;Even though they tracked his license plate number and the description of his Camaro all they confronted was a distraught team that had been driving on her way to class at the university when Steve whipped his truck in front of her and yelled at her to step out.

Turns out Danny had switched his license plate with hers and they had no idea if hers were even being used by him so it was a dead end. Daniel had covered his tracks perfectly and let no room for error while leaving the building,except a faint tire track that had been left on the pavement but there was no way to track it seeing as though almost every car on the island had the same tires.

Pounding his fist on the wheel he bit his lip,not realizing until too late that someone had walked up to the passenger side door and had started opening it. Grabbing for his gun on his thigh holster, he stilled at the feeling of cold metal against his chin. Clicking his tongue Danny laughed and shook his head "Wouldn't do that babe, your head is much too handsome to be scraped off the interior,"

Steve turned and watched in shock as the blonde that had been so elusive strapped the M1911 back into his shoulder harness with little effort. Steve knew with his Seal training he could take Danny out in less than a minute but something in the back of his mind told him to wait; that Danny wouldn't risk life in prison for some playful banter. "What do you want Williams?" Steve gritted.

"Oh, call me Danny, since were gonna be seeing a lot of each other in the coming days we should at least have proper introductions," the blonde reasoned, grinning and stuck out his hand, reluctantly, Steve shook it surprised at the strength Danny portrayed in a simple clasp. “And I know how busy you are trying to track me down, good job on that by the way-the whole license plate thing I mean, so I’ll make it quick,” Danny reached to his side and grabbed the folder he brought into the truck with him “Take a look at these will you, then maybe think about if coming after me is your best choice at the moment,” He smiled and stretched forward gripping Steve’s bicep and stopping a few inches away from Steve’s face, lips almost touching.They stared at each other, Steve watching the challenge in the blonde’s eyes and sending back his own challenge not familiar with retreat.

Daniel flicked his tongue out quickly only brushing Steve’s sealed lips before darting back and giving another mock salute in the open doorway before slamming it and striding away. Steve just stared in shock at the retreating form of the shorter man bringing the back of his hand and wiping his mouth vigorously,trying to rid himself of the imprint he had left. Shaking his head,somewhat trying to clear his head, Steve focussed on the manilla envelope and tore the glue sealing it, lifting it upside down and pouring the contents of it into his hands.

Roughly fifteen photos flowed out and putting the container aside,he shuffled through photo after blown up photo of Travis Willhelm caught in precarious drug and arms deals. From the look of it, the man was one of the main dealers of the cartel and had many associates that did his bidding for him so he was never caught with the drugs and money.

Steve sighed,running a hand through his hair and letting it rest on the back of his neck calming him. He could only guess that Danny had killed the man because of the horrible things he would be able to accomplish if he stayed as the leading judge on the island, and no doubt came to that title with help from his degenerate friends. That meant that Danny had killed him because of the threat he posed to the island, although he should have just sent the pictures to Steve or whoever instead of just getting rid of him. He groaned, baffled about the way that he was taking Danny's side even though the man had killed Travis in cold blood.

Trying not to think too much about the specifics of how Danny had done it, Steve called Chin and Kono and told them to meet him back at the office,he had new evidence that they needed to see right now, which Chin and Kono answered with a tired groan.

-x-

Five-0 had wrapped the case, showing Denning the pictures and explaining that Danny Williams was the man who fired the shot but was probably hired by a competing drug organization and that they should go after the head of the snake not a lackey, Steve's words. Denning didn't want to just let the sniper walk away but Steve assured him that he would put the best guys at HPD on the case while they took down Willhelm's operation.

They managed to take out one of their major transporting locations with help from KameKona and a text message to Steve's phone from a private number but he guessed was Danny "helping out" again that had coordinates to a dry cleaning business they found out was Travis' front for the drug running that they took down with help from HPD Swat.

Now that they had closed the case they were back to finding Danny,which as you can expect didn't go so well.Every time they tracked the number that Daniel texted information to Steve's phone ,that helped in the more demanding cases they had to work on while putting his on hold, but it always lead them to rooftops with the phone on the ground and a note that always chided Steve on something he did on the last case like running in without backup or putting himself in the line of fire to save a hostage. He also sometimes praised Kono for her sharp shooting,sniping out a threat before they snuck up behind Steve, and Chin for his tech skills, he was getting faster at tracking Danny's messages.

So, they kept an open APB out for the blonde Jersey man but the information they got back was never concrete so they waited and hoped for Danny to slip up, Chin and Kono still baffled by the fact that Danny was paying so much attention to the team and especially their commander. Not knowing that Steve was now spending his nights,lunches ,and some dinners with the gun for hire who only took out the officials who abused the power they were given to protect the people of this island.

 


End file.
